Patrick Smith
Patrick Smith ''(パトリックスミス,Patorikku Sumisu) zwany Feniksem '' (フェニックス,Fenikkusu) - jest jednym z członków gildii Blue Dragon oraz głównym bohaterem serii Blue Dragon.Jest młodszym bratem Emanuela Smitha i został przez niego wskrzeszony 250 lat jako jego najpotężniejszy demon z Księgi Emanuela,Apokalipsa. Wygląd Patrick jest młodym,dobrze zbudowanym chłopakiem o opadłych białych włosach i czerwonych oczach. Ma dwie blizny: jedną na prawym oku oraz drugą na środku klatki piersiowej(pamiątka po Walce z Levisem). Charakterystycznym elementem jego ubioru jest zniszczona ciemno-czerwona bluza z kapturem, z którą Patrick się nie rozstaje, ponieważ jest to podarunek od jego przybranego ojca, Króla Ognistych Smoków Atlasa Fire. Patrick na ogół nosi swoją czerwoną bluzę, biała koszulkę, czarne spodnie i czarne buty a wokół lewej nogi ma owinięty łańcuch. Jego ubranie jest całkowicie odporne na płomienie. Symbol Gildii ma na prawym ramieniu i jest kolory czerwonego. Wygląd Patricka po 5 letniej zniknięciu niewiele się zmienia tylko teraz na lewym nadgarstku ochraniacz który podarowała mu Asillia w wyniku złamania go przez przypadek. Podczas Wielkich Igrzysk Magicznych jego strój bluza jest koloru błękitnego. Ma też wyczucie stylu, gdy przyjął na siebie Atak Bashin a jego bluza zmieniła kolor na czarny,wścieka się, bardzo przejmuje się za tym swoim wyglądem. Po Sadze Wojny Dwóch Ras, Patrick jest ubrany w czarny płaszcz i jego dawne ubranie a jego włosy są znacznie dłuższe, nadając mu bardziej "dziki" wygląd. Jednak po spotkaniu z Asillia jego włosy wracają do normalności i znika jego czarny płaszcz i posiada bandaże na lewej ręce. Osobowość Patrick zazwyczaj zdaje się być wybitnie nieodpowiedzialny oraz lekkomyślny, prawie nigdy nie zastanawia się nad konsekwencjami swoich działań. Często konflikty woli rozwiązywać siłą. Jednak bardzo potrafi zdobywać przyjaciół i się do nich przywiązać. Jest również niezwykle lojalny wobec swojej gildii i bliskich mu osób Relacje z Asillią: Z Asillią łączy go bardzo głębokie relacje. Wiele osób zaczęło tworzyć plotki że Patrick i Asillia ze sobą chodzą jednak nie zostało to jakoś potwierdzone. Patrick uważa że na Asilli zawsze może polegać i nigdy go nie oszuka np. Gdy Lilia chciała zobaczyć czy jego bluza jest odporna na ogień i kazał założyć inną to dał ją Asilli. Podczas Sagi Ponownego Spotkania gdy Asillia została porwana to tylko on chciał od razu ją ratować. Asillia jako jedyna potrafi uspokoić Patricka bez używania przemocy. Podczas Egzaminu Elitarnego Smoka ratuje ją przed atakiem Blood Moona. Patrick jako jedyny gdy Asillia przegrała Nihilsem podczas Wielkich Igrzysk Magicznych wyszedł i ją pocieszył.Gdy na jego oczach umierał jej wersja z Przyszłości to doprowadziło go do takiego szału że potrafił Zniszczyć mur otaczający komnatę jednym uderzeniem. Podczas walki z Great Eclipsem zadając mu ostatni cios krzyczał:"Poczujesz Większy Ból nisz on gdy umierała". Podczas Sagi Wojny Dwóch Ras gdy Patrick myślał że dziewczyna nie żyje, wszedł w Formę Demona i jedyne co miał na myśl to żeby zabić Lorda Zasha a potem Emanuela jednak powstrzymało go jedynie to gdy zobaczył ją w drzwiach gildii. Relacje z Victorem: Patrick traktuje Victora jak swojego brata i zawsze jeden z nich by ochronił drugiego by musiał. Patrick wiele razy ratował Victora przed użyciem Lodowego Życzenia waląc mu prosto w twarz a Victor powstrzymał go przed zabiciem Levisa podczas Sagi Wojny o Smoka. Połączyli siły podczas walki z Mistrzem Cienistego Serca Yuri Har. Niby uważają się za rywali i kiedyś w gildii mówiono że rywalizują kogo bardziej lubi Asillia jednak zostało to szybko rozwiane a Victor powiedział(nieoficjalnie) że bardzie Julia jest w jego Typie a Patrick że woli Asillie. Relacje z Luckym: Patrick traktuje swojego małego białego przyjaciela jak swojego przybranego młodszego brata. Ponieważ Patrick i Lucky znają się od narodzin jest do niego przywiązany ja młodszy brat. Wiele osób uważa że Lucky jest mądrzejszy od Patricka choć jest to nie prawda Patrick i Lucky są tak samo głupi i zawsze wpakują się w kłopoty. Relacje z Julia: Patrick i Julia traktują się jak przyjaciele i od razu widać że nic do siebie nie czują. Jednak gdy Patrick i Julia pojawiają się razem to w tle widać zazdrosnego Victora albo zazdrosną Asillie. Relacje z Luną i Cindy: Luna traktuje Patricka ja starszego brata albo jako mentora który ją wszystkiego nauczy i przed wszystkim obroni a Cindy na początku nie wierzyła że on jest Kolejnym Smoczym Zabójca do póki nie zobaczyła go podczas Smoczej Furii. Magia i Umiejętności Magia Ognistego Zabójcy Smoków (火滅竜魔法 Ka Metsuryū Mahō): Patrick posługuje się magią znaną jako Zabójcy Smoków, nauczył go jej Atlas Fire. Sprawiła, że nabył on cech budowy typowej dla smoków. Może zarówno atakować, gromadząc magię ognia w dłoniach, stopach jak również ziać płomieniem, ponieważ przekształceniu uległy również jego płuca. Patrick by zregenerować siły, jak każdy Zabójca, musi zjeść swój żywioł (w tym przypadku płomienie), ale tylko obcego pochodzenia, ponieważ nie może posilać się własną magią. * Ryk Ognistego Smoka (火竜の咆哮 Karyū no Hōkō): Patrick wciąga powietrze zbierając ogień w ustach, a następnie wydmuchuje ten ogień w kierunku przeciwnika, tworząc duży snop ognia, palący jego przeciwników. * Pazur Ognistego Smoka (火竜の鉤爪 Karyū no Kagitsume): Patrick gromadzi płomień w nogach zwiększając siłę ataku. * Stalowe Pięści Ognistego Smoka (火竜の鉄拳 Karyū no Tekken): Patrick gromadzi ogień w dłoniach zwiększając siłę swojego uderzenia. * Atak Skrzydłem Ognistego Smoka (火竜の翼撃 Karyū no Yokugeki): Patrick przytrzymuje swojego przeciwnika płomieniem, po czym ciska go na odległość. W anime wygląda to nieco inaczej, Patrick gromadzi płomień w dłoniach po czym uwalnia go i uderza jak skrzydłami. Może być używane jako atak średnio-dystansowy. * Ostrze Rogu Ognistego Smoka (火竜の剣角 Karyū no Kenkaku): Patrick "zapala" swoje całe ciało po czym uderza w przeciwnika głową. * Błyszczące Płomienie Ognistego Smoka (火竜の煌炎 Karyū no Kōen): W mandze Patrick gromadzi magię w obu dłoniach po czym łącząc je powoduję eksplozję. W anime, zamiast eksplozji tworzy olbrzymią ognistą kulę. * Płomienny Łokieć Ognistego Smoka (火竜の炎肘 Karyū no Enchū): Patrick "zapala" swój łokieć, po czym jego cios nabiera większej prędkości. * Podniebny Feniks: Szarsza Ognistego Smoka (急上昇フェニックス：消防士 Kyūjōshō Fenikkusu: Shōbō-shi): Patrick zapala swoje ciało i atakuje z potężną prędkością. * Szkarłatny Lotos: Oślepiające Ostrze Feniksa (紅蓮鳳凰劍 Guren Hōō Ken): Patrick rozpala swoje ciało za pomocą Płomienia Rebuke, następnie szarżuje na przeciwnika, w jednym, ostatecznym ataku. Jest to również opisane jako Sekretna Technika Smoczego Zabójcy, Ukryta Forma Ognia, Styl Płomiennego Morza. Tryb Ognistej Smoczej Furii '''(猛烈なドラゴンフューリーMōretsuna doragonfu~yūrī): Technika wzmacniająca siły bojowe Ognistego Smoczego Zabójcy poprzez atak i szybkość. Skóra na Rękach Patricka w fazie Trybu zmieniają się na Smocze Łuski. * '''Ryk Atlasa Fire(轟音アトラス火 Gōon Atorasu hi) Wzmocniony Ryk Ognistego Smoczego Zabójcy. Siła Ryku jest porównywalna z Smoczym Rykiem samego Króla Ognistych Smoków Atlasa Fire. Tryb Ognistego Smoka Błyskawicy(ファイアードラゴンモードライトニング Faiā doragon mōdo raitoningu) Patrick poprzez konsumpcje błyskawicy Levisa i łącząc ją z swoimi płomieniami może używać ognia i błyskawicy naraz. * Grzmot Ognistego Smoka: Patrick gromadzi te dwa żywioły w ustach i wypuszcza z ogromną siłą w stronę przeciwnika. Pojawia się gigantyczny iskrzący promień, produkujący niezliczone pokłady energii, która może przebyć długie dystanse. * Stalowe Pięści Ognistego Smoka Piorunów: (雷炎竜の撃鉄 Raienryū no Gekitetsu) Patrick kumuluje błyskawice i płomienie wokół swoich rąk i używa ich, aby wyprowadzić niszczycielski cios. Tryb Ognistego Smoka Demonów(火の鬼のドラゴンモード Hi no oni no doragonmōdo) Patrick poprzez konsumpcje ataku Sakry i łącząc ją z swoimi płomieniami może używać ognia i mocy demonów naraz. * Atak Ognistego Smoka Demonów: Patrick gromadzi te dwa siły w ustach i wypuszcza z ogromną siłą w stronę przeciwnika. Pojawia się gigantyczny czarno-czerwony promień, produkujący niezliczone pokłady energii, która może przebyć długie dystanse. * Stalowe Pięści Ognistego Smoka Demonów: (龍の拳の拳 Ryū no ken no ken) Patrick kumuluje moc demonów i płomienie wokół swoich rąk i używa ich, aby wyprowadzić niszczycielski cios. Forma Etheriousa Patrick uaktywnia wtedy Demona Apokalipsy a jego siła wzrasta do takiego stopnia że był wstanie pokonać Król Wszystkich Smoków Nebule. Inne Transformacja: Patrick w wyniku zjedzenia Kamienia Astralnego mógł zamienić się w pół demona i pół człowieka. Jednak później nauczony przez Lilie mógł zamienić się Luckyego i Asillie. Odporność Na Kontrolę Płomienia: Podczas walki z Flame Master, Patrick nauczył się jak uniemożliwić przeciwnikowi przejęcie kontroli nad jego płomieniem. Ciekawostki * Jego imię po łacinie znaczy szlachetny * Jego największą słabość jest choroba morska(inni smoczy zabójcy cierpią na chorobę lokomocyjną on jednak na morską) * W przewodniku po gildiach jest opisany jako rozwydrzony dzieciak. * Zawsze Prosi Asillie żeby dała mu coś do jedzenia. * Spał w jej łóżku 2 razy. * Często podczas walki mówi: Aż płonę teraz * Patrick wyjaśnił że blizna na jego oku jest po "zabawie" z Atlasem Fire. * Zawsze gdzie się tylko pojawi tam zawsze będzie coś zniszczone. * Ma zawsze bałagan w domu * Jest wrażliwy na łzy swoich przyjaciół. * Podczas Igrzysk Magicznych statystyki Patricka to: Kategoria:Członnkowie Blue Dragon Dziewczyny Drużyna Patricka Magowie Klasy Elitarnej Kategoria:Członnkowie Blue Dragon Kategoria:Chłopacy Kategoria:Drużyna Patricka Kategoria:Magowie Klasy Elitarnej